grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Baker
She is a self-proclaimed home maker who is intensely nice to the point of annoyance. Early Life Born to according to her perfect parents she paints her entire life as being seemingly perfect. The truth however is not exactly that however it is not known to anyone besides Isaiah what her home life actually was like. Regardless with this 'perfect 'persona', she managed to carve her own career of being the self-proclaimed home maker managing to get a television program and radio show managing to share her tips. She is known by her staff as being a perfection, shallow and desperate to try make herself seem great when the truth may not be the case. Also many note that she is annoying. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Volume 11 She moves to Grasmere Valley before Volume 11 and she arrives just in time to be involved in the production of PJ Simmons take on the The Sad Ship, The Happy Boat. ''She however rather than helping matters seems to just be very annoying especially to one of the main stars, Sarah Jenkins as she interrupts her during filming to say Mavis is calling Sarah about work, something which Sarah had explicit said to her to not do as did not want to be disturbed while she acted. Volume 15 Kitty is a pen pal of Isaiah and she appears to help Isaiah when he is on the show The Great Escape, a reality show that allows chose prisoners to plead their case and week by week one would be elimnated until the winner is allowed out of jail. Kitty seems as though Isaiah may have some blackmail details about Kitty's real life. But for whatever reason he never reveals them but instead reveals that he had now become a Christian. Despite Isaiah and Kitty's efforts to release him, he does not win the reality show. Volume 19 In Volume 19 much to shock of many Isaiah and Kitty end up getting married! Volume 22 Kitty is seen laughing at Isaiah being chastised by his former nanny Mrs Dalloway for wearing too tight speedos during the towns trip to ''Waterlands, the water park in Shally Town. Volume 30 Kitty ends up giving birth to her and Isaiah's son David Baker before Volume 30. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry Champaine wants to join the Woman’s Club led by Kitty Baker but can only get access with Nanny Prescot also joining which she does to appease her daughter. The only real reason why Champaine wanted to join however was so that she could have access to handsome men that these ladies may have known or would come in as special guest at the woman’s club. The club hold their meeting in the library with Mary Bishop supervising and the poet Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena who is his super fan come to the club so he can tell his life story and poems. Devon and Randy Morris end up there as well when they are rather bored and they manage to hear Addlington’s life story as does Madea who pops along with other members of the woman’s club. As Addlington goes on about his life, Nanny Prescot, Devon, Madea and others take swipes at him as it was rather clear he was nothing but a womanising, self-obsessed jerk as he was self-indulgent had numerous ex-girlfriends he each dumped because they didn’t match up to his standards or like his poetry including Eva Palmero. He does not care for this or Kitty who was the one who invited him along. It is also rather clear his poetry which he is supposed to be well renowned is rather awful as his poem such as No, No, No is the only words in the entire poem. He then goes on about his love life with Helena and says she was the love of his life. They were not allowed to be together due to Helena‘s father who saw Addlington to be nothing but a jerk (which he was right). He soon dumped Helena as he thought she was too dumb yet she still follows him round everywhere eating up his words. Nanny Prescot has enough and says how Addlington is a jerk and for Helena to leave him which she ends up doing as the pair have a fight and Addlington leaves in a huff. Kitty demands for Nanny Prescot to be banned from the woman’s club which also kicks out Champaine. But also the likes of Frugal Mum, Daisy, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose who were among the women in the club also leave in protest and soon Kitty’s woman’s club is in shambles.